The present invention relates to a detachable coupling device, and more particularly to a coupling device which couples a rotatable element to a high torque transmission drive means.
In the prior art, clamping devices are known which couple a cylindrical member or shaft to a concentrically arranged support. The known clamping devices mount symmetrical inner and outer rings on the cylindrical member. However, the radial clamping force achieved by drawing the inner and outer rings together by means of axially spaced clamping rings has been found to be unsatisfactory, especially when it is desired to rotate the cylindrical member by connecting the clamping device to a high-torque rotatable transmission drive.
In the clamping devices of the prior art, the problem of slippage occurs between the shaft and the clamping device. In order to provide for a more affirmative clamping action, the prior art has proposed utilizing a plurality of clamping devices axially spaced along the shaft. This approach has the disadvantage of being costly as well as the further disadvantage of requiring complex linkage systems to simultaneously drive each of the clamping devices.
Alternatively, the prior art has proposed utilizing clamping devices which have corrugated engaging surfaces to embrace the shaft. The interengagement of these corrugations on the shaft has been found to be unsatisfactory in that it leads to shearing and premature destruction of the corrugations, as well as their non-uniform cooperation with the shaft.